Load switches typically link a power supply with a device to be powered (a load) and provide switching control to couple or de-couple the load from the supply based on a switching signal. Examples loads that may be controlled by a load switch include portable devices such as phones, digital cameras, media players, Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers and portable games. Load switches may provide limited or no protection, however, against reverse current flow from the load back to the power supply, which can damage sensitive and/or valuable components. This lack of reverse current flow protection is particularly common when the switch is in an off or open state.